


[Podfic] inspired by your laugh to wait for things by gyzym - read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

by fearless_jones



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Download, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, Streaming, audiofic, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_jones/pseuds/fearless_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe in Night Vale, where everything else works a little bit wrong, love works a little wrong too. Maybe in Night Vale, where time occasionally stands on end and gravity pulls slightly less than usual every second Thursday, someone like Cecil, a love like Cecil's, could come without any strings attached at all." Streaming and downloadable at Soundcloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] inspired by your laugh to wait for things by gyzym - read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [inspired by your laugh to wait for things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898730) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



 

 

inspired by your laugh to wait for things by gyzym  
Rated M. Carlos/Cecil  
Summary:  
"Maybe in Night Vale, where everything else works a little bit wrong, love works a little wrong too. Maybe in Night Vale, where time occasionally stands on end and gravity pulls slightly less than usual every second Thursday, someone like Cecil, a love like Cecil's, could come without any strings attached at all."

<https://soundcloud.com/kellikoeller/nightvaleslashfic>

Read by fearlessjones aka Kelli Koeller.

Podfic requested by Malatruse


End file.
